1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved alveolate container for the packaging of explosive primers usually employed to provide firearm cartridges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One problem in providing multiple packages for primers, in addition to assuring correct preservation of the product, is the need to minimize the risk of exposing one or more primers contained within the package to any flame, excessive heat, accidental shocks which may cause an inadvertent explosion. In addition, another problem even greater than that above is the need to eliminate the possibility of a chain reaction caused by the explosion of a few, or even just one, of the primers in the package, which may create a dangerous mass explosion. For example, even if an explosion of a few primers within the container takes place due to shock, such an exposion produces a violent development of pressure and flame which propagates throughout the package and causes a chain effect of explosions of the other primers contained therein. Such a chain effect progresses so rapidly that it is substantially equivalent to an almost simultaneous explosion of all the primers in the package. The obvious risk is even greater in the case of several containers of primers generally packaged in large numbers for handling and storage with the danger of explosion extending to the several packages simultaneously. Solutions of the known art to the above problems generally employ containers of relatively stout material, which makes their manufacture costly and, due to their volume, causes less than optimal utilization of storage space. The general object of the present invention is to obviate the above mentioned drawbacks by providing an improved alveolate package for primers which would minimize the probability of explosion due to shock or excessive heat and would prevent mass explosion of the primers while being simple to produce and using a minimal quantity of material.